freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xenos
Beating Xenos Down for Fun and Profit OK. Beating down Xenos is the best way to "rep up" with the other factions in Sirius. Minus one major exception... the Zoners! Ever spent an hour or two sitting on Barrow Base in the Hudson System and then, gloating over how the Outcasts will love you now, looked at your Character Info pane and seen that the Zoners were starting to get pissed? Or even worse, HOSTILE??? Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot! You thought those Zoners didn't give a scrap about anyone! You thought they were totally, one-hundred-percent neutral, with the Swiss seal of approval! Why are they so pissed at you? Because the Zoners have a very, very small alliance with the Xenos. Pound on the Xenos long enough, and the Zoners will start to disapprove. Same thing goes for the other faction that will be high on your curb-stomping list if you want to make the criminals happy, the Bounty Hunters Guild - but we'll deal with picking on the hunters on another page. Here's the advantages of beating down Xenos in a nutshell: They have three bases in Sirius space - Ouray in Colorado, Nome in Kepler (in a dark matter cloud, which will slowly erode your hull and components), and Barrow in Hudson. Their ships are weak: Starflier, Startracker, and Hawk are all they fly. If you camp one of their bases, you can acquire valuable cargoes. Silver, Niobium, Light Arms, and Engine Components are some of the best. Considerations: Beating down Xenos builds your rep with MOST other factions... except the Zoners. Thus, bribing the Zoners on a reasonably regular basis is the price of beating Xenos for rep. If you plan on beating on the Xenos, you may want to get the Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher from Bruschal Base as soon as possible after the main campaign is over (while the Bundschuh are still on decent terms with you); you can get it from them if you are neutral to the faction. The Sunslayer is the most vicious torpedo launcher in the game, doing hull damage into the five figures... talk about a Capitol Ship cracker! If you're looking for cash as well as rep, and are at least neutral with the Unioners and the Liberty Rogues (and if you beat the Xenos long enough, you will be...) camp Barrow Base in Hudson, using Dawson Base (Rogues) as your base of operations. Hunt Xenos, and pick up all the Light Arms you can carry. They sell for $770 a shot back at Dawson. If you'd rather slam the Xenos every now and then while keeping moving, you can try running Niobium to Leipzig Station in Dresden. You must be at least neutral with Daumann Heavy Construction to land there... which if you're running story mode, can be difficult if you haven't beaten on any Rheinlander criminal groups. However, the payoff of $1,600 credits per unit for captured (yes, FREE) cargo amounts to a large chunk of pure profit (and only three jumps away!). Hidden Xeno "Allies" Zoners Synth Foods Bundschuh Factions that won't give a fig no matter how many Xenos you blow up BMM Bretonia Armed Forces Bretonia Police Corsairs Daumann Heavy Construction Gas Miners Guild Gateway Shipping Independent Miners Guild Kruger Minerals Kusari Naval Forces Kusari Police Planetform Rheinland Military Rheinland Police Any way you cut it, it can be massively profitable to pick on these goons. If your skills are reasonably sharp, and you've got a decent ship, you should be able to whip them good. If you're flying a decked out Sabre, you'll mop those clowns up. Just remember - pay off your Zoner buddies and save yourself a headache in the Border Worlds! Tarmustdie 05:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC)